


PERFECT

by Yanyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: DJ!Chanyeol, M/M, Oh my fetish, Self-Doubt?, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanyeon/pseuds/Yanyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dancer Kim Jongin always had many passions, but an unknown man will become something that he could not predict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PERFECT

It was only the fifth day of September and Jongin was already a mess. It was only the fifth day of their vacation from work, and he was in a painful hangover.

"Whassup Sehun-ah?"

He whispered to the phone, eyes closed and pain throughout the body.

"Where are you? Baekhyun is looking for you, you can not go away like that ..."

Sehun sighed before continuing

"... And I'm a little worried hyung"

Jongin could imagine Sehun pouting and drew strength to give a little smile to himself. It was always nice to hear Sehun calling him "hyung". He forced himself to open his eyes to see where he was, only to groan with a twinge of pain in the head. He was wearing only his underwear in a large white bed, in a large white room. All light was driving him mad with grief. Jongin got up, staggered to the nearest light switch and turned off a couple of lights at the same time. He sighed with relief and looked around without recognizing nothing of the place.

The room was dimly lit by sunrise, doing everything in the room becomes a beautiful pair of shadows. Jongin was impressed by the subtlety of the place. Everything was in place, except for some clothes on the floor, the smell of lavender was soft.

He walked over to one of the giant windows beside the bed and pulled the curtain slightly, and looked to the waking up Seoul for a few seconds, a few cars on the street and the sun still refused to show fully. The sight relaxed for a few seconds. Few actually.

"Hyung! Where are you?"

Sehun roared through the line, making Jongin jump scared. He had forgotten to Sehun the phone.

"Wait a minute Hun, I have no idea where I-"

Jongin stopped himself when he heard steps behind the door. He turned his head toward the door, taking the phone from ear, taking a few steps forward before freezing in place. After looking for some time out of the window into the room now looked too dark and his eyes took a while to get used to.

"Oh my... fuck"

Jongin said as a whisper. The figure he could see in the door a few seconds after squinting did Jongin hold your breath involuntarily. Long legs, covered by a tight jeans, the bare chest was lean and defined. The body of another man was similar to Jongin's, maybe a little taller. His black hair was a sexy mess and he had a glass of water in hand.

"Did I woke you up?"

What was wrong in ask if someone accidentally woke else? Apparently nothing but the low tone of the highest voice caused goosebumps to Jongin.

"Really not, I mean, not in really. Not really."

Jongin struggling mentally, actually beating himself mentally for failing to do something that make some sense out of his mouth.

"... I was already awake."

Jongin finished rolling his eyes to himself, congratulating himself mentally for being a fool. When he could focus on the higher face, Jongin moan after the mischievous smile that the other had in face. His feature was soft and relaxed, perhaps a year or two younger than Jongin, large eyes bulged face, large ears give the face a sexy air and everything got worse when her smile faded gradually giving way to a look provocative.

"Actually..."

The lips of the highest bowed again, this time in a subtle smile.

"... I think woke you up"

He finished, looking down at Jongin body. Then Jongin realized what he was saying. He was hard.

"Oh shit."

Jongin said as he cast a few steps ahead collecting his shirt from the floor and putting in front of his body, pulling a laugh bells in the other guy.

"You are what? A girl? If covering yourself like that ..."

The highest burst into laughter, many perfect teeth showing.

"But you look good for someone who slept for only two hours."

The highest added with a wicked grin. After a few seconds his face became serious again. Only two hours? Jongin must have had a really good night, given the fact that he loves to sleep. Jongin lowered his shirt and held only in front of his awakened cock.

"Those pants on the floor is yours, the door to the left is a closet, you can change there, I'll be in the kitchen."

Jongin observed the highest walk out of the room and shut the door. Once he was alone again let out a heavy sigh, slapping his hand on his forehead, chiding by such idiocy. Sure, half of the fail conversation is his penis, who were a betrayer.

After entering the closet Jongin found himself being pushed by him curiosity, opened one of the glass doors and analyzing the clothes were inside. Most black, and similar brand, a brand that Jongin also used. This guy had good taste. Sehun would like these clothes too.

Sehun ...

"Sehun! What the fuck."

Jongin had forgotten again Sehun, placing the phone in the ear, perhaps with unnecessary force.

"Sehun, are you there?"

Jongin wished he was not not, he had turned off the phone at the time he he stopped talking, but for his misfortune Sehun it was still on the line.

"Yes hyung. I waited to make sure that you have not been kidnapped by a sasaeng."

Sehun said almost in a sad voice, if not for the natural sarcastic tone of his voice.

"Honestly, we are not so well famous. We haven't sasaengs fans."

Jongin said rolling his eyes.

"When it comes to you every fan is psycho. Come home soon."

Sehun spoke mildly disappointed, the end of the sentence with a certain aegyo tone.

Jongin could help, with a laugh by Sehun attitude.

"Okay Sehunnie, in a little while I am there."

He hung up, got dressed and looked in the mirror grimacing to himself. His dark rose hair was the only good thing in itself. His face was pale, colored only by dark circles, and pain in the body made everything seem worse.

Forcing his legs to move Jongin crawled back to the room that was now slightly illuminated. He picked up her shoe floor, sitting on the edge of the bed for loading. Opened the door to a small hallway, he took a deep breath and moved on, arriving in an organized room in red and brown tones. He finds the another guy standing looking at him carefully. His appearance was great as before, but now had the upper part of the body covered by a black sweatshirt. Even in a morning clothes and just woke up he looked amazing.

Jongin blamed himself mentally for his excess in drinking. He was always weak to alcohol but this time crossed the line. As we reached the point of not remembering anything last night? Jongin was angry with himself for not remembering to spend the night next to this man, do not remember how was your kiss, if in the night he was over or was fucked by him.

"Come and have breakfast. Then I'll take you home."

The higher said softly, pointing to one of the chairs in front of the counter, taking Jongin of his mental reverie. Jongin thought to decline the invitation but his body was betraying him again and his stomach seemed to contain an angry cat. He was reluctant to himself but just addressing one of the chairs in front and sat down, stretching arms aching a bit, then took a cup and put some coffee, sighing by the delicious smell. There were many things on the table but only the coffee would be enough.

"I do not know what other people eat in the morning then has a bit of everything"

With some curiosity Jongin raised his head to look at the other guy.

"You do not get many people here?" Jongin said a, a little pleased with himself.

"Not exactly."

The other said with a smile Suggested lips, but still a confused expression. What was wrong with him? Jongin already spent the night with men and what ever received was an attempt to morning sex or at least jokes for the night and heavy looks. But here it was, who spent the night with a man who had no decent conversation and has mood swings every second, as if struggling internally.

Jongin finished his coffee under the intense gaze of the other all the time, deciding a few seconds then resume the conversation.

"I'm going home alone, should already be coming after me anyway."

After releasing a loose laugh the highest walked up to take the hands resting on the bench, adjusting the level of Jongin eyes, making the closeness become uncomfortable. But his face so close did Jongin struggling mentally to not raise a hand and touch it.

"I brought you here Jongin."

Jongin. His name said the low voice on the other tickled Jongin's ears, after being increased by one half tentative smile.

"Then I'll take you back."

Lowest one can not help but nod. A move that would be unnoticeable if not for the proximity of them. The head of Jongin was a mess at that moment, he got up to put your head on straight and do not play on the poor kid in front of you.

"I need to go."

_I really, really need to go._ Jongin thought, trying to turn off the image mischievous man in front of him.

His thoughts were divinely heard when the highest child went to a nearby coffee table to a couch, picking up the keys that were on top of it and headed for the door followed by Jongin a step back.

They went quietly out the door, entering a silver sports car. When they were both with the doors closed, the tension was as dense point that could be cut with a knife. Thanks to the sky highest one turn on a musc.. A loud beat accompanied by violin flourishes in combined oitavadas notes.

"This song is good."

Jongin said, hoping to dispel a little embarrassing. And it work. The boy on his side showed a smug smile, turned to the back seat pulling a black snapback leather and placed on the head, adjusting the hair on the forehead and sides. If it was still possible, it was more incredible.

"I did it."

He said still smiling, looking in the car mirror.

"Did what?"

Jongin asked really confused, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"The music. I did that."

The highest let out a triumphant smile toward Jongin, which could have been blinded by the smile shine received. That's relaxed a little, causing him to uncross his arms that were painfully tight chest.

Intense music from start to finish, with small changes in cadence on specific parts. Jongin could imagine dancing to these beats, could already predict their movements, would a leg to the side, his head would mirror the movement, followed by a half-turn of a shoulder ...

"So..."

The boy at the wheel interrupted the thoughts of Jongin.

"Where are we going?"

Right. They had to go really. Jongin was somewhat disappointed.

"Yeoksam"

So Jongin can see, as the streets are passed, they were in Daechi, not far from where he lived. The trip would be less than Jongin thought. And wished.

Since they were in a closed sign Jongin felt the tension in the car again, about to open the windows to see if relieved. That's when he felt a hand on his left thigh, pressing lightly, causing a heart attack by almost fright. He did everything to appear normal but ended up turning to look at the driver, who wore a gaze focused on the sign above. How could this happen? He spent all morning getting an overdose of indifference and confused looks and no conversation that led to classify as normal. And now this?

Jongin had to confess that it was nothing unpleasant, of course. But it was still confusing. It got even more when the other pulled her hand away, shaking his head as if he did not believe what he had just done.

When the light turned green they followed last remaining street, stopping in front of the Jongin building. They were a few seconds of silence, and Jongin turned to the highest, decided to say something when he met her gaze again with desire. But as happened all morning, the highest he blinked and looked in the opposite direction. Jongin thought of only withdraw the car and forget this episode again, but lately has become a fact that Jongin could not make intelligent decisions.

"I'm sorry, I did something that left you like that? Because in one second you looking at me like that and on the other you pretend that I I'm not around."

The other's face was confused for a moment, a look slightly injured but still cautious listening carefully to what Jongin said.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to it."

It was the only thing he could say.

"I mean, you did not tell me his name and that that way all morning, do not understand what I did."

That was the point, Jongin neither knew and was arguing. He did not need it. I was ready to open the car door when the driver let out a painful sigh, and turned to him.

"My name is ... Chanyeol. I'm straight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This fic is originally Chankai, but my mind is a little confused, so i think we might have some other couples here. ;)  
> -English is my third language, so be comprehensive .-. hahaha  
> -I am currently posting this fic in portuguese in other site, so I will update here two chapters for week. The second chapter is ready in portuguese, so I will update here soon.  
> I hope u guys have enjoyned, please let me know what u guys think about this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> WITH LOVE, YAN <3


End file.
